smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:CuldeeFell13/Another boring update blog.
Hey guys! It's ya boi CuldeeFell13 and welcome to another boring update blog where I will talk about what the f*** is going on. So as we are close to the end of January, some of you may remember that a story called Screwer's Problem is set to premiere in January. Well to be honest to you, Chapter 1 is not even close to finished. I'm just working on the next two chapters of Robot Invasion that will hopefully come out during chapter 25 or chapter 30. So Screwer's Problem will be shorten from 20 chapters to 7-10 chapters since I am getting late on other stories and I have to finish my biggest story yet. Also for other stories such as Jeffygeist and Far From the Burrow Seasons 1-2. So for Jeffygeist, the final chapter is being worked on. Once it is finished I can cross that off of my list so I just wanted to let you guys know. As for Far From the Burrow season one, progress is getting kinda lazy. Chapter Four is still in development. As you may remember from one of my old blog post, I have lost motivation in Far From the Burrow. I even thought of cancelling it a few times. But currently, I still want to finish it even though I have the lack of motivation. And as for Robot Invasion: Part II, like I said i'll upload more chapters once I finish Chapter 25 or Chapter 30. Unlike Far From the Burrow, I have so much motivation for this and I want to get it finished. I am hoping to finish it in February or March. I am also working on the Junior Arc, PvZ Arc, and Restaurant Wars arc. So expect those in hopefully sometime this year. Also, as for Five Nights at the SML Wiki, production hasn't started yet. But I will hopefully work on it after I caught up with a few stories/arcs. I was thinking of cancelling it, but I want to tell the origin story of Animatronic MarioFan2009 so stay tuned for that hopefully. Also I am sorry to say, but one of my stories is going to be unfortunetly cancelled. And that story is, "Culdee's Pizzeria Simulator". I didn't have much ideas for it, so it is not going to happen. I'm sorry. Though it may be picked up, for now it is not gonna happen. If you don't want to read that giant paragraph, here are the things for short... *Screwer's Problem - Shorten from 20 to 7-10 chapters. *Jeffygeist - Final chapter in development. *Far From the Burrow - Lack of motivation. Still hoping to get it done. *Robot Invasion: Part II - New Chapters coming once at Chapter 25 or 30. *Arcs - Started production of the Junior Arc, PvZ Arc and Restaurant Wars Arc! *Five Nights at the SML Wiki - Will be worked on after late stories/arcs are caught up. *Culdee's Pizzeria Simulator - Cancelled. Sorry. Anyways, that is all the updates for now. I hope you guys understand and i'll see you then! - Culdee! Category:Blog posts